wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Muskox
Crimson's entry for the Unusual Hybrids Contest! Please do not edit without permission!! Thank you. Appearance "Stop staring at me." If you just looked at his body build, Muskox could just be passed off as a buff icewing. At closer inspection, that becomes more and more distant from the truth. His mudwing half shows in his coloration. His snout is also slightly flatter and his tail slightly thicker. He lacks the whip-thin tail spines and the long, straight horns of an icewing. Their head spikes reflect their main horns, which are just thicker version than the spikes. These horns are a rich, earthy tone, just south of mahogany. Their thick main scales are a pale stone gray. It almost looks like someone splattered brown paint all over him and he decided to keep it. If touched, it's notable that his scales are on the cooler side. Muskox is taller than most dragons, which complements his muscularity. He's proud to sport his hard-won collection of scars. One slicing down his left shoulder and curling around his wrist. Another on the right side of his underbelly. Many more small scars cover his rugged-looking body. His voice definitely used to be velvety and rich but since he picked up smoking, it has a slight rasp to it. If dragons dig that sorta thing though...who's he to judge? Muskox only has one piece of jewelry that he'll tolerate wearing and that would be an onyx ring that wraps around his mid-neck, like a choker. Personality "Don't....do that. Don't hug me ever again." If put in a dangerous situation, Muskox would flourish. That's why he joined a group of vigilantes like the Frostburn Order. He lives for the thrill of adrenaline and to fight. He loves nothing more than feeling exhausted after a long day of hard work. The satisfaction of knowing you did something worth reveling in. He can come off as way too harsh to dragons that don't spend time getting to know him. He hates being touched. Loathes it actually. There's no particular reason for that. The hybrid is mainly an introvert but has no problem talking back to dragons if they get on his nerves. Relationships "You think we're friends, huh? I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if it meant saving myself." Murex - Muskox and Murex were like brothers. Keyword: Were. The hybrid purely hates the seawing's existence now. Murex was the one dragon Muskox could really relax with. The only one he really trusted. Well, trust is for fools. Murex stabbed him in the back and Muskox swore he would make him pay. No matter what. Helix '- This nightwing always hated him. She wanted his spot as Murex's second in command. When he beat her to his right hand, she was quite upset. While they never got in a serious fight before, plenty of bickering went on between them. '''Siderite '- Muskox used to be on good terms with the fierce mudwing. Since they joined the Order together, Muskox and Siderite were pretty close. When they didn't stand up for him when he was betrayed, their strong relationship turned sour. '''Queen Amur & King Shrike - Ox hates them. He was already angry when he first met them, leading him to try and kill the Queen. He failed of course. He thinks they're unjust and awful leaders, unfit to ever run a kingdom. Backstory "I knew I shouldn't trust someone like you." His dragonethood was normal and uneventful. He was an only child, living with his mother and father on the edge of the Icewing Kingdom. He learned to hunt, fish, build and strike deals at the market. He was happy. Around his 15 birthday, both of his parents caught an incurable disease called Black Heart. It was like a poison that spread from the tips of their wings like ink in water and when it reached their hearts, it simply stopped them. Muskox respectfully buried them. It was a hard loss and definitely took a toll on the hybrid. It didn't turn him dark though. The disease was just something that happened. His parents had left a strong son and lived a healthy life. Muskox lived in that hut for a little longer. It wasn't long before a new, unquenchable thirst for adventure started to creep up his spine. He needed to see Pyrrhia. So a year later, he left his humble home and his parent's graves behind and set out to see the world. The first dragon he met on his adventure was Siderite. They became quick friends with the non-binary mudwing. One evening, the pair was laughing and walking along the streets when they were assaulted by a gang of sandwings. If not for Murex, they would've died that night. The seawing took them into a cozy home, shared by 8 other dragons. He informed the two of their plans to overthrow the Skywing King & Queen and take over Pyrrhia. "So will you join us?" Both of them agreed. So they did. Muskox worked his way up the ranks to be Murex's second in command. Things seemed right again. He felt the same sense of family he had with his mother and father. It was many years before that one dreaded day. He came back to the Frostbite Order's shared home to find Murex shaking talons with the Skywing King. He was captured and taken prisoner for the arena. The betrayal nearly destroyed him. Muskox swore off trusting anyone ever again. Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+